


Stress Relief

by plastic_cello



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Pegging, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 05:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plastic_cello/pseuds/plastic_cello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one could exactly say Loki was the definition of normality, but she wouldn't want him that way anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> While I've delved briefly into Loki/Sif via one of my series, I haven't written a stand alone for them beforehand. But someone had given me the prompt and I decided to give it a go.
> 
> The alternative title for this (because I find myself ever-so amusing) is: Nothing Says I Love You Quite Like Pegging.

* * *

It was bound to be a difficult evening. Sif paused as she heard the front door slam closed, and the sound of heavy footfall on the hundred year old floorboards. She listened as briefcases and computer satchels were deposited onto any available surface in the cozy living room close-by. But what truly convinced her that tonight would be unpleasant (if she didn't try and rectify it in some way) was the angry hiss that Loki used to shoo away the family cat.

Loki was known to be naturally disagreeable, but he always had a soft spot for their blue-eyed, long-haired Persian named Cecily. It was a very rare occurrence that he would treat Cecily unkindly, unless he had a horribly stressful day at work. And while Loki had a strenuous job as a philosophy professor, he hardly let it show.

The commotion continued to unfold for several moments; there was further stomping about and loud complaints that ranged from the events of the day, to the arrangement of the throw pillows on the davenport, and the ghastly cold weather outside. Anything and everything was a point of contention for Loki while in one of his moods, and Sif allowed it to play out for the time being.

She sipped slowly at her tea, and considered the best way to handle the situation. While she was customarily brass and unapologetic with her fiancé, and hadn't any patience for his surly behavior; she knew that he was only acting out because of unforeseeable things. It was finals week, after all; which only spelled out trouble for her personal life.

But she knew a sure-fire way to calm him down, while also burning off that excess stress too. They hadn't delved into that form of stress relief in several months, but she was ready and willing to do so to help him.

With that thought in mind, Sif placed her teacup onto its matching saucer on the countertop; before she cautiously moved to the widened doorway that permitted her to see through much of their row-house. Loki had settled on the edge of one their comfy leather armchairs, as he yanked out several folders that must have contained his students' final projects. Cecily had taken to the back of the davenport, warily watching her designated human; as he all but ignored her very presence.

"Hard day, I take it." Sif called out to Loki, and tried not to cringe by how tightly wound he looked; especially when he caught sight of her from across the elongated room.

"A bloody nightmare more like it," Loki muttered, as he scrutinized whatever term paper he had pulled out from the folder across his knees.

It was fairly apparent that Loki's mood was destined to remain, unless she intervened in some way. So she swallowed down any reservations that she might have been harboring about getting involved, and crossed into the living room to sit on the davenport. Cecily mewed loudly, as if to convey how frustrated she was by Loki's inattentiveness; which Sif tried to ease by petting her lightly across the back.

"Maybe you shouldn't plunge head-first into grading papers." She said as conversationally as she could; knowing full well to keep any haughtiness out of her voice, lest she cause any further stress for him. "You're always so prompt; I doubt one night will set you back very much."

"Rather not tempt fate,"

"Let me rephrase that – one night will not set you back very much. For all I know, it won't set you back at all; so I suggest you put down that folder and focus on decompressing instead."

"I would prefer to get this done in a timely fashion; I can rest during the holiday." Loki narrowed his eyes, although they remained on the term paper in his hand; one, she suspected, he wasn't even truly reading.

With a heavy sigh, Sif climbed back onto her feet, and snatched away the paper from Loki's hand and pinned him with a no-nonsense look. Unfortunately, it did very little in terms of making him in any way agreeable. Loki simply grabbed the paper back from her, and flipped to the top page to read the contents.

That wouldn't do, though. It was in Loki's best interest to pry him away from the source of his agitation, even if he was too bullheaded to realize it currently. Once the evening would dwindle to a close, he surely would recognize why she was doing what she was doing, and probably would thank her for it too. But it was a matter of just getting him into the right state of mind first.

"Put down that paper right now, Odinson." She demanded, but didn't make a move to forcefully take it from him again; especially since there was a great possibility she'd rip it in two just to prove her point.

"I have work to do; I haven't any time to argue with you!"

"That wasn't a request, you know."

"Oh, was that an order?" Loki returned sarcastically, before gracing her with an annoyed stare. "Because I don't take too kindly to orders, my dearest; as you are well aware."

Frustration threatened to get the better of her, but she persevered still. Sif grabbed onto Loki's chin and forced him to maintain eye contact, regardless of how displeased he was by the situation. Soon enough though, he'd be grateful and that was the only thing that fueled her stubbornness.

"Upstairs now," she enunciated each word, which seemed to give away her ulterior motive quite well.

For the briefest of moments, Loki looked about to argue; wisely he chose instead to do the exact opposite. He slipped the term paper back into the folder, before he shoved it back into his satchel on the coffee table. Once that was done, he stood to his full height that easily towered of Sif, although she was far from short; and then wordlessly made his way out of the room and into the entryway where the stairwell was located.

Sif stayed put and listened to the sound of every step groaning underneath her fiancé's footfall. It would take some time for Loki to get himself situated, which left her to handle things downstairs for the time being; most pressingly being Cecily, who'd want to follow them into the bedroom, when they were both upstairs.

Gathering up Cecily in her arms, she made her way back into the kitchen. Off of the room was a doorway that housed a small office space. Loki used it more often than not, but Sif too used it when working on their combined finances. The glass-paned door was already open, so it only took a few moments to deposit Cecily into the cat basket situated in between the desk and the bookcase.

Cecily meowed pathetically, probably already sensing she'd be locked in there for an hour or so; all depending on how agreeable Loki ended up being. She knew if she loosened Loki up, he'd be putty in her hands. But god only knew if he would put up a fight or not.

"Cecily, stay," Sif commanded, before she hurriedly slipped out of the office, and secured the door shut behind her; which unsurprisingly was met by a loud meow that pulled at her heart strings.

Despite feeling badly about confining the cat in the office, Sif didn't budge. They had already learned how absolutely bothersome Cecily could be when left to rove the house unattended to; particularly when she wanted their attention. Which was more often than not especially when it came to Loki; their attachment was rather endearing, had it not become an issue whenever Sif wanted to be alone with her fiancé.

Walking back through the kitchen and living room once more, Sif started to the stairwell. There wasn't any discernible stomping around anymore, although she didn't know if that was a bad thing or not. For all she knew, Loki had taken to sulking and had curled up onto their king sized bed; and that was ultimately worse than his obvious hostility.

Sometimes she believed she was cohabitating with an overgrown five year old; or in the very least a temperamental hell-cat, which would explain why he and Cecily were so chummy. Of course, not everything was that bad either; Loki had many endearing qualities about him. He was highly intelligent, brilliant, imaginative, and an extraordinarily hard worker. It also didn't hurt that he was one of the most beautiful men she had ever encountered in her life.

Their initial meeting had been rather brief; Loki had been admitted to ER to stitch up a rather nasty gash along his arm, where he had unwittingly stumbled over the edge of a rug and had thrown his arm out for balance only to have it go through a glass-paned window. Sif had been on duty that night and had stitched him up, before sending him on his way.

Their second encounter had been unexpected, due to the fact she hadn't any clue her good friend Thor was Loki's elder brother. But they had hit it off rather quickly and been inseparable ever since; leading to six years of domestic bliss.

Eventually she climbed onto the second floor landing, and made her way to the farthest end of the hallway where their bedroom was situated. The door was partially open and she could hear a bit of rustling around. She pushed in the door, once she was close enough to, and stepped over the threshold to find Loki already stripped down to his underthings.

"Did you lock Cecily up already?" He asked, once he noticed her presence; although he still looked far from relaxed and happy.

"Everything's taken care of. It's only a matter of you being cooperative."

"Must we do this now? I have plenty of work to take care of, Sif."

"You're always so argumentative, Loki. You and I both know this will be good for you. I know you like to deny it, probably out of embarrassment, but it's true." She closed the door behind her, despite knowing no one was about to interrupt them.

Loki liked to feel completely secure, whenever they did this; and she was more than happy to oblige. That small gesture seemed to ease some of the tension rippling off of Loki, but there was plenty more to do to get him in the mood. So she was quick to enter the small en suite, and rummage through the vanity drawers to find a matchbox; before she reentered the room and lit the candles already situated on the chest of drawers and the end tables on either side of the bed.

Without being asked to, Loki crossed the room and switched off the overhead lighting. He kept one of the lamps on though, if only for both of them could collect the items they would need. All together there were only two important items they needed, and one was tossed into the nightstand on Loki's side of the bed. The other was stored in Sif's closet, hidden under boxes and boxes of shoes.

Paranoia was the only cause for that; Loki's paranoia anyway. He had been worried that someone would stumble across that particular item somehow, and the consequences would be dire. But of course, no one ever had access to their bedroom; not even overnight guests, may they be friends or family.

That, however, didn't comfort Loki in any way. Then again, he had been reluctant to even convey some of his more personal of details to her at first. It had been a miracle of sorts, that he even relayed such information to her in the first place. Even more so that Loki had agreed to explore the fantasy with her; despite it happening rather infrequently.

Admittedly, Sif had been taken aback by the information she received. She hadn't expected such a straight-laced guy like Loki to have any real kinks. Their sex life was far from boring, but it wasn't wildly fantastical either. So she had a hard time accepting Loki's confession for a while, until she realized they could experience it together. Which she could freely admit gave her pleasure now too; she only wished that Loki wouldn't be so tightly wound about it.

After she deposited the matchbox back into its rightful place, she went directly to her closet and pulled open the door. She crouched down to sift through the many boxes, already knowing exactly where the item she needed was. It was hidden in the farthest most corner of the closet in a non-descript box that wouldn't draw any true attention.

She found it within moments and took it in both hands, before she climbed back to her feet. Meanwhile, Loki had climbed onto the bed and tried to relax into the pillows that were stacked against the headboard. He had already taken out the lubrication, and set it beside him too.

"Don't look so put-off, Loki." Sif rolled her eyes, as she set the box down at the foot of the bed and shimmied off the top.

"You would too if you had so many papers to overlook."

"That's why you have a teaching assistant."

"Yes, but I still have plenty of my own work." Loki grumbled, watching as she pulled out the strap-on from the box.

The look on his face was unreadable; nevertheless there was a telltale sign of his piqued interest. His pupils seemed to dilate a smidgen, as she placed the strap-on onto the bedspread and then set the box onto the floor and out of the way.

Any further arguments were silenced almost immediately, much to Sif's relief. So that seemed like the perfect opportunity to get comfortable. She reached down to unbutton her jeans, while simultaneously stepping out of her sneakers. Loki's gaze drifted between her and the sex toy several times, seemingly unsure of what he was supposed to look at; before inevitably choosing her as the focal point of his attention.

Sif didn't put on much of a show, which she normally would have done. Rather she quickly pulled down her jeans; sliding them across the taut muscles of her thighs, until she could step out of them and discard them somewhere on the floor. She then reached for the hem of her tee-shirt and pulled it over her head.

Her skin prickled by the draft in the air, and caused her body to shiver; although she felt a needling heat in her belly as Loki's eyes roved over her. He always looked at her that way; despite the many years that they spent with one another, he never appeared to have grown bored with her. He always seemed to marvel at her from head to toe, and frequently spent a good portion of time worshiping every square inch of her too.

Crawling onto the bed, Sif slid her hand lightly across Loki's bare ankle and moved upward. A quiet gasp escaped Loki, but he made no move to deter her. He was at her mercy; whatever she wanted to do to him was free game; he wouldn't stop her and she knew it. Which was precisely what he needed; Loki was always tightly wound and in-control that sometimes he just needed to lose it and be the one taken care of.

"I'll need you to relax, Loki; fully relax." She murmured as she caressed her way up to his knee.

He let out a stuttering breath, as she slipped her fingers underneath his knee, and touched the sensitive spot there. Seeing as there was a wealth of sensitive spots on Loki's body. It took some time to find them all, but once she had it had been an exhilarating feeling. It still was, actually.

Just with few well-timed caresses, Loki was already semi-hard. She could make out the outline of his thickening member underneath his boxer briefs, and had to resist the urge to touch him so readily. Even if her own body was already beginning to respond to his arousal; this wasn't about her, though.

Her fingers slowly crept higher until they settled onto his inner thigh. Loki was mostly hairless there; his muscles were hard and his skin soft, and a beautiful hodge-podge of masculinity and some femininity too.

"You are wicked." Loki groaned softly, as her other hand joined the fray and found its way up his flat-washboard stomach.

"Maybe you should have been nicer to Cecily." She chuckled, before planting a kiss to his inner thigh and trailed them upward until she drew closer to his groin.

Another appreciative rumble came out of Loki, as her lips drifted downward and across the width of his thigh. She nipped at the flesh every so often, and felt a wave of warmth make its way between her legs.

There was something about Loki's vulnerability that aroused her. The trust he unequivocally bestowed upon her was special and precious. Loki wasn't the type to freely give himself away and it took years to gain his trust, let alone allow someone to pleasure him without being in full control of the situation.

Gradually Sif dragged her affections further upward; dropping kisses onto Loki's clothed hip, unable to control the smile that crossed her lips. She loved the way Loki writhed unintentionally underneath her; impatient and emotive and passionate about every touch, caress, and kiss. And she could tell prolonged foreplay would only worsen his condition further.

That was half the fun, though. She could reduce her fiancé to a moaning mess, begging to be fucked by her plastic cock; a perfect eight inch specimen. Loki liked the burn of penetration; he had admitted it only once, when they first attempted the practice. He also had demanded that she use something more impressive, if they intended on continuing onward.

"Sif," Loki groaned, as he jerked his hips forward in need; except she didn't touch him in the place he desired most. After all, she was the one in charge and she wouldn't allow him to con her into doing his bidding.

She sat up and shot him a cheeky grin, before she reached for the abandoned strap-on still at the foot of the bed. There was something gratifying in the way, Loki's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open; which proved that he only needed a bit of loosening up to yearn for subjugation. As if it was somehow more socially acceptable if he put up a fight, rather than admit how he wanted and _deserved_ to be taken care of sexually.

"You've missed this, I can tell." She said lightly with a twist of sultriness to her tone. "And I'll let you in on a little secret – it missed you too."

"It's a rubber cock, it doesn't have emotions."

"Well," she leaned inward until they were face to face. "From what I remember it loves fucking you wide open and making you beg for every inch of it."

Loki's eyes darkened considerably; endless pools of want that always had a powerful effect on her. The first time that she had been given that look, she had been treated with two intensely powerful orgasms; one orally and the other via intercourse, and she'd been lucky that every time afterwards had been that consistent too.

Lightly Sif slid the bulbous head of the dildo, a plum purple color, across Loki's abdomen. The chiseled muscles contracted as the dildo glided by, followed by a harsh breath arising from Loki's mouth; which only fueled her ministrations for several moments longer, until she thought of something else to do.

For the time being, she set aside the strap-on again, before she straddled her fiancé's narrow hips. Loki made no move beyond shifting his eyes upward to peer at her. His expression was bared to her; blossomed heatedly in a mixture of reservation, lust, and want. But the most prevalent one was certainly lust.

Seeing as she had his undivided attention, Sif reached behind her and unhooked her bra. The lacy fabric spilled away to expose her breasts, which always seemed to draw Loki's eyes no matter what. Her nipples puckered and hardened from being exposed, but she also suspected it was partially to blame by the reverent way that Loki was looking at her with too.

Cautiously Loki raised his hands and glided them across the pale expanse of her thighs; before he hooked his index fingers underneath the lace of her undergarments. His touch was like an inferno; an addiction that she could never foresee herself overcoming. It only took a simple graze of his fingers to make her core ache for more.

Without any preplanned thought, Sif repositioned herself directly onto Loki's lap; feeling the harden outline of his erection against her sex. Loki inhaled sharply, as she rolled her hips in small, tight circles. Despite the fabric in between them, she felt her body react eagerly to the contact and her sex grow obscenely wet as well.

She continued to press their intimate parts against one another, losing herself to the sensation that made every nerve-ending in her body spark with electricity. Soft whimpers slipped from her lips, as she ground down onto Loki's lap, and only caused her sex to dampen further; which made her undergarments stick to her outer lips uncomfortably.

"Sif," Loki groaned gutturally, as his hands gripped her by the hips.

For several moments, Sif chased after her own pleasure; consumed by the repetitive thrum that engulfed her core. She wanted nothing more than to remove the last remaining clothing in between them, and sink onto Loki's cock and ride him until she screamed. Yet she knew better than to be so selfish; this was about Loki, and her attempt to relieve his stress.

Reluctant as she was, she stilled her movements; feebly trying to keep herself from losing control again. The only way she accomplished as much was to climb off of Loki; even when he protested from the lack of friction in between them.

Evidence of her arousal was splayed visibly across Loki's boxer briefs. Normally she would have had the good grace to blush by her wantonness. But neither she nor Loki were in their right minds; they'd become far more in-tuned with their base needs, and embarrassment hadn't any place between them currently.

Reaching for the waistband of Loki's briefs, Sif pulled them down and relieved her fiancé's straining erection from its confines. Loki's hard-on leapt outward and against his belly. It was flushed a ruddy color and was already tipped with a glistening pearl of precum at the swollen head. Its girth was as impressive as its width, although it had taken some time to adapt to it when they first became intimate.

Sif couldn't call herself virginal by any stretch of the imagination, before she had met Loki. Yet her previous experiences hadn't prepared her entirely for her fiancé's god given gifts. Even still, he sometimes proved to be too much for her to handle.

Within a few moments, she shimmied his briefs down Loki's long and toned legs; and tossed the garments away somewhere behind her. Which left Loki utterly exposed to her eyes; he was a masterpiece of lily-white skin, sinewy muscle, and lengthy limbs that would tempt anyone, regardless of their orientation. But no one would ever get the opportunity to be with him; not while she was still around.

Boldly she ran her hand up his torso, and traced his collarbone from one end to the other. She loved every inch of his body; every scar and mole and imperfection (although she found he had very few in the ways of flaws). And she would have loved to lavish him from head to toe, if he hadn't begun to squirm impatiently underneath her hand.

She knew that prolonging the session could potentially take away from the grand finale; the whole reason behind her dragging him to bed in the first place, and she wanted him to enjoy himself and what he deemed to be his taboo kink. It was anything but to her, though. Not anymore anyway.

"Open your legs; nice and wide." Sif leaned up to whisper into Loki's ear, and felt his body tremor from the order.

"You just _love_ to humiliate me like this." Loki rasped out, although he was quick to obey nonetheless.

That statement didn't deter Sif any, however. Loki's haughtiness was one of his trademark characteristics, albeit it would dissipate soon enough. Once Sif opened him up with her fingers, he would be putty in her hands. And it was a beautiful sight to behold; watching as Loki shuddered and moaned in a way that she did, when he was about to take her in the biblical sense.

Reaching for the bottle of lube, Sif resituated herself between Loki's outstretched thighs; curiously peering at his most intimate of parts. His cock was impossible to ignore, as was his heavy sac underneath it. But she was far more interested in the visible crease of his perfectly sculpted bottom, and gently traced across it with her index finger.

Despite his best efforts, Loki ended up moaning by the light touch. His body tensed as well, as she continued to tease him without bringing forth any true pleasure. Sif's loins ached more fervently than before; she was wetter too, in anticipation to expose her fiancé and feel his heated insides around her fingers.

That thought fueled her to withdrawal her hand, and to open up the lube container. She was generous with the amount she poured into her palm, making sure to coat her fingers until they glistened. Using her other hand, Sif parted Loki to expose the tight pink pucker of muscles hidden there. She grazed her index and middle fingers across it, before biting down onto her lip at the fire that blazed between her own legs.

She wanted to touch herself, especially when she heard Loki's breath become shallower and hurried. The scene was extraordinarily erotic to her, watching as her fingers circled Loki's entrance and how it tensed with every stroke. Except, she did little more than touch it; choosing another path now that he was open to her in one of the most intimate ways possible.

Shifting once more, Sif lied between his legs until she was level with his entrance. Her tongue darted out languidly and touched the tip to the center of the ring of muscles. And the response was instantaneous; loud and throaty and exactly how she remembered Loki reacting to her licking him previously.

As much as the whole practice of fucking Loki had been an experience, some of the smaller details had been an adventure too. Loki hadn't pressured her into exploring anything; in fact, he was rather coy about the whole situation. She had been the one to dabble into the unknown, and had gone along with every compulsion that she felt.

Licking Loki open had been unplanned; especially by how scandalized he'd been at first. But with time, Loki had loosened up to the prospect, and that was exactly why he didn't object as she lapped at his entrance with short flicks of her tongue; drawing out the sensation for as long as she could get away with.

"Wicked girl," her fiancé choked out, as she continued to treat him as he deserved to be treated.

Her tongue continued to tease him with flicks and then languid licks; alternating between the two until she slyly pressed against the tight pucker and demanded entrance. It took further stimulation, before Loki's muscles loosened enough for her to slide her tongue inside; which caused them both to make varying sounds of appreciation.

Loki shook minutely underneath her; a ball of unfurled tension, waiting to be unraveled and taken apart by unrelenting pleasure. This was only the tip of the iceberg though; Sif made sure of that, as she gradually worked her index finger into Loki's loosening hole. She reveled in those guttural sounds that escaped him that were so rare in other intimate settings. Loki wasn't terribly vocal at the best of times, seeing as he had a tendency to lecture for hours on end to his students. So words frequently eluded him, whenever he came home; although his silences weren't an unwelcome thing to Sif, rather they were comfortable and reassuring.

As of now, she craved every uttered expletive and hitched breath; she wanted him to lose all control under her care and simply feel. It was pointless to be overly analytical right now, while she wetted his entrance and worked her finger in and out without pause.

The rhythm she adapted to was unrelenting; she touched his clenched insides, and tried to ease them open without causing too much damage. While Loki hadn't been new to the practice, he hadn't been penetrated in months. And that meant she had to take much longer to loosen him up than she had initially anticipated for.

Withdrawing her mouth, Sif glanced up to see the raw ecstasy etched on Loki's face. His eyes had closed and his lips fell open with his heavy panting. An errant strand of his raven-colored hair had fallen across his face, giving him the impression of a man possessed by pleasure. She loved that look; loved how she could do this to him, and how he practically howled when she eased another finger inside his body.

Experimentally she changed the pace, going much slower but also parting her fingers to stretch him in preparation for the dildo; which garnered positive results. Loki's body was receptive to her efforts; he was still very tight but the pressure was beginning to ebb away. His erection remained firmly intact too; red and leaking across his belly and pillar of her own delight.

Fueled by the wetness that continued to spread between her thighs, Sif pressed the flat of her tongue to her fiancé's sac and licked him thoroughly. The velvety and sensitive flesh felt good against her taste buds; she even liked the musky taste that accompanied the texture. Because it was purely Loki, inside and out; and she couldn't ask for anything more.

She closed her lips around one of his testicles, suckling on it; as she continued to spread and prod her fingers inside of him. Any and all tension had drained from Loki's body now, leaving him as compliant as he would ever be.

As her mouth continued pleasuring him, Sif slipped a third finger inside of him; almost giggling by the low and appreciative moan Loki made deep in his throat. It was a good sound; one that caused her to press her thighs together to increase the pressure in her core. But it would feel so much better, whenever she slipped on the strap-on and began to fuck Loki into oblivion.

"God, Sif." Loki managed to say, as he dropped one hand onto the top of her head. The other ran teasingly across one of his thighs, as if he determined to heighten his pleasures even more. "Just like that,"

With a twist of her wrist, Sif managed to sink her fingers deeper into Loki; almost surprised by the way Loki's body clenched and the air escaped him completely. That was the only indication she got (and quite frankly needed), to know that she had found his prostate. So she made good use of this knowledge, and caressed and pinched at the sensitive gland; until Loki's hips rose off the bed in want.

Sif felt her own body react; she knew this was about Loki, yet she needed some relief too. Her panties were drenched and sticking to her, and she wanted to rid herself of them already. After a few more strokes of her fingers, she withdrew them and drew away from her fiancé despite his grunts and whines of protest.

Awkwardly she clambered onto her knees, before she pushed the lacy material down her body. She felt both relief and discomfort, once she freed herself of the obstruction. Her core continued to thrum in a dull ache that would only be rectified by a vigorous but talented hand on her clit; or maybe Loki's talented tongue running across her folds.

It was a lovely thought; a sentiment that Loki might have very well thought of too. It was the only explainable reason why he lurched into a seated, position and wrapped her in an unbreakable embrace; before he fell back onto his back with her firmly on top of him. His mouth sought out hers and kissed her with the fervor of a hundred suns; long and hard and hungry.

His hands were everywhere at once; they cradled her face as he kissed her senseless, then they roved across her shoulders and back, and cupped her hips. Before long they settled onto the swell of her bottom, urging her wordlessly to press the mound of her sex against his taut belly. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough to satiate her; she was still aching painfully, but it would do for now.

Loki's tongue delved between her lips, and continued to kiss her like his very life depended on it. She gasped into his mouth, as one of his hands abandoned her bottom in favor for the curve of her breast; which fit almost perfectly in his palm. He thumbed at her nipple until it hardened, and continued to stroke it much to her delight.

"Oh god," Sif breathed against his mouth, and felt the familiar curve of a smirk on his lips.

"Perhaps you'd prefer my undivided attention instead."

"Not a chance, you manipulative jerk," she kissed away the smirk, and then disentangled herself rather hurriedly from his wicked embrace.

A bark of laughter erupted from Loki, although he didn't make any move to follow after her. He permitted her the leeway to crawl back onto the mattress, and reach for the strap-on that she had abandoned only minutes beforehand. Distractedly she toyed with the harnesses to her specifications, while her gaze remained on her fiancé.

That brief interlude of amusement had all but dissipated; replaced by a palpable wantonness instead, which sent her climbing off the bed so she could pull the strap-on on appropriately. She couldn't say that it was especially comfortable, but it did serve its purpose; and it was only used on infrequent occasions anyway, so she never found a need to invest in one that would stimulate her better.

The harnesses looped securely around her waist, while another went between her legs; reminiscent of a G-string. Sif adjusted the strap-on as best as she could, and couldn't help but smile at the way Loki's attention fell back onto the sparkly purple dildo that hung obscenely in between her thighs.

Climbing back onto the bed, she took possession of the lube container once more. She slathered the toy from head to hilt, until she was certain that she wouldn't cause Loki any unnecessary pain. Some pain was a given, although in the very least she could minimize it as much as possible without retracting from the pleasures of the act.

"Open up your legs more." She commanded, as she retook her place in between his already outspread legs; while also holding onto the dildo by the base to steady it.

Wordlessly Loki shifted, grabbing onto the back of his thighs to spread himself open further and gave her as much access to his already prepared entrance as she could ever want. His puckered hole was now flushed to a brilliant shade of red and was swollen and puffy, practically begging to be penetrated.

"It's rare to see you so subservient; I think I like it."

"Don't mock me, not now especially." Loki closed one eye, as if his former embarrassment was about to consume him whole.

"Loki, you're beautiful. I'm sorry."

"Is this what women feel like before we boorishly mount them?"

"You've always been a gentleman with me, rest assured." She smiled fondly down at him, before she pressed the head of the dildo to his hole.

Lightly Sif pressed the toy against Loki, pleased by how easily his body gave way. There was very little resistance to be had, which was strangely erotic in its own way. Loki's face contorted beautifully from the penetration; his mouth hung open in silent appreciation, as she pulled back and removed the toy as quickly as she put it in, and repeated the action again.

"No, no." Loki croaked, as if he had already picked up on her plans for him.

That, however, didn't deter her one bit. She pressed back into him, sinking further in than previously and reveled in how she was the one who controlled his pleasure. Before resting her hands onto his belly, in order to provide herself a bit of leverage; which she would unwittingly need soon enough. For now, she chose to tease him instead; to draw out things for him as long as she possibly could.

Gradually she pulled her hips back, until the dildo slipped out. Loki remained open still, as if beckoning her to penetrate him over and over again. Which she readily did after causing him to wait for several terse moments filled with nothing but heavy pants and a breathy expletive or two; she then jutted her hips forward and sunk back in an inch or two.

" _Oh god_ ," Loki threw his head back, to expose the pale expanse of his throat.

Sif curled her fingers against his skin, as she slid halfway into Loki; all the while keenly aware of how aroused she truly was. She bucked forward and eased more and more of the toy into Loki, eventually bottoming out much to the delight of her fiancé. Loki's body trembled around her; his body was so much bigger than hers in width and height, but strangely vulnerable and exposed and completely at her mercy.

The picture was perfect; sinuous and breathtaking. She knew she'd never get tired of how he looked in that very moment. Yet she also knew that he could look so much better, when thrown head-first into ecstasy.

"D-Don't make me beg." He managed to say in between pants, almost as if he could read her mind.

Briefly Sif contemplated on drawing things out further, but she had to remind herself this was a form of stress relief for Loki. He deserved some sort of reprieve and a few minutes to simply enjoy himself without any games. So she altered her plans, choosing to pick up a steady rhythm; pumping her hips back and forth, and fucking him as best as she could.

It appeared that her efforts were successful too. Loki's body arched off the bed in a way that didn't look humanly possible. Which only served to fuel Sif's pace even more; determined to maintain a level of ecstasy that would have her fiancé convulse and silently urging her to continue.

Taking advantage of the placement of her hands on his stomach, she drove into him harder and faster. She felt the relentless heat of her own arousal build, and heighten from time to time due to the harness between her legs. But it wasn't anywhere near the stimulation she needed to find her own release.

What would inevitably send her over the edge was a combination of things. She loved when Loki thumbed at her clit and suckled on her breasts; better yet if he either used his fingers on her, if he couldn't use his cock instead. However, she couldn't deny how much she loved when Loki licked her into a sobbing mess. Maybe if he was absolutely satiated, Loki might do just that.

"Sif, oh _fuck_." Loki bucked his hips, seemingly determined to synchronize their movements for optimal results. "Harder,"

"Can you handle that, Lo?" She asked breathlessly, although that didn't stop her from doing as he requested. She wanted him to have a very good time, and she wanted him to love every moment of being at the mercy of her sparkly purple dildo.

Several guttural noises rumbled out of Loki by her renewed vigor. His skin had already begun to glisten with perspiration, and his cheeks had flushed an appealing shade of pink. He was the epitome of beautiful and Sif knew she couldn't love him anymore than she did right now.

Loki might have been impossible to live with at times; abrupt and unwittingly cruel, and cocky and a bona fide know-it-all, but he was everything she ever wanted or needed. He was fiercely loyal and reliable and romantic and intelligent too. And he always looked at her like she was the moon and the stars, and everything in between.

The expression on his face was no different now either. Love sparked from his eyes, even as his mouth hung open in unsteady breaths, and his brow crinkled in concentration; while his hips continued to roll and lift to her meet hers in desperation.

Eventually their combined motions garnered positive results. She angled her hips just right and used just enough force to cause Loki to throw his head back, and choke on a moan. His head fell back onto the pillow, before his body convulsed and quivered in pleasure.

The muscles underneath her hands contracted tautly; followed by Loki moving his hips uncoordinatedly in a feeble attempt to force the dildo to brush against his prostate again. Sif let him squirm desperately for further contact for several more moments; if only to catch her breath from the relentless pace she had adapted to.

"Darling, please!" Loki gasped out, as his hips continued to roll and arch in a way that was oddly seductive and entrancing. "Fuck me, don't stop! Don't stop; _never_ stop!"

As soon as she was able to, Sif plunged back into the movement that caused such an emotive reaction on her fiancé's behalf. Her hips moved in a fashion that could almost be described as being violent; although it was well-received nonetheless. Loki moaned and writhed like a man possessed, which ignited several words of encouragement from Sif too.

"Good boy, take it. Take every inch of it." She said, while reaching down to take Loki's erection into a firm grip; just the way he liked it. "You love it."

In between both actions, Loki was reduced to an even wilder flail of limbs and tightened muscles. His breathing was ragged and unsteady, and his thighs trembled from being hoisted up for so long. He was spiraling out of control, in no way aware of his former stress or anything else for that matter. And Sif counted that as a huge success.

Moisture from the tip of Loki's erection, dribbled into the cradle of her hand; which she used to ease the glide of her fingers. Her strokes became quicker, as did the roll of her hips; almost to the point of becoming uncoordinated and sloppy. Yet that didn't seem to compromise the pleasure Loki was receiving from her in any way whatsoever.

If anything it only seemed to drive him closer and closer to the edge. Which, to be frank, was a god send for many reasons; in between her own arousal and the achy burn of her muscles, Sif didn't know how much more she could take without an extended break to gather her bearings. So she was determined to give Loki an intense send-off and soon.

On an upward stroke, Sif thumbed over the head of Loki's erection; before thrusting inside of him with enough power to almost jar her from her position between his legs. But it was certainly worth the effort by the explosive noise that came out of Loki; loud and unfiltered and needy, characteristics that were in no way like him at all.

He was never out of control like this, definitely not this vocal either. He was always so prim and proper, even when he was fucking her non-stop until the headboard slapped against the wall. It was only during these times he let everything go, and simply reveled in his base needs.

With several more violent pumps of her hips, Loki suddenly stiffened up and his back arched once more. Despite his mouth opening widely (wider than even before), he didn't make a sound as he came with a ferocity that Sif couldn't remember him having done any time within the recent past. He came across his belly and coated her fingers in the sticky heat of his release too; before he collapsed and then released his hold on his thighs unceremoniously.

For a short period of time, Sif marveled by how unkempt Loki looked, and how his breathing hadn't leveled out of yet. There was something about it that was highly attractive, which only made her desperate for a release of some sort as well. Slowly she withdrew both her hand and the sex toy from Loki's body, and fumbled with the harness at her waist until it gave way, and allowed her to shimmy it off without too much difficulty.

Once freed of the discomfort, she slid her hand between her legs and rubbed at her sex. She bit back a whimper, as she slid her fingers against her outer lips; before dipping them lower to the wetness that had accumulated there, and pushed inside to stimulate herself further. She, sadly, didn't get much farther than that, though; especially when Loki regained some semblance of control over himself again.

It happened rather quickly too. Loki pushed himself up and reached out for her, wrapping her in an iron-clad embrace; he then flipped her onto the mattress with practiced ease. A surprised noise erupted from her mouth; although that was the only thing she managed to articulate for several moments. Loki's mouth found hers and kissed her until her head spun by the desperation behind it.

The kiss smoldered hotly against Sif's lips; an inferno ready to unleash and burn every inch of her skin, that only became that much more unbearable by the heavy but long-fingered hand that cupped her sex and slipped self-assuredly to caress her clit. Loki's fingers were well-versed in pleasing her and were already sending her into overdrive.

Any appreciative sounds she might have made were silenced by his roving tongue. While his fingers alternated between touching her clit, to prodding at her wetness; threatening to sink in and penetrate like she hoped they would.

Helplessly she rolled her hips in a feeble attempt to dictate his actions to no avail. Loki had a plan in mind, as much as she had only minutes beforehand. And there was no way to make him speed up his actions, regardless of the build-up of anticipation that roared through her whole body especially her core.

"Goddammit," she cried out, when his mouth left hers, and latched onto her breast instead.

He suckled and nipped at her breast, finally slipping two fingers into her. His thumb rubbed circles against her clit at the same time, causing her body to seize with the threat of climaxing. Breathy moans and girlish whines ripped out of her at an alarming rate, as she grabbed two fistfuls of Loki's hair and kept him firmly against her.

Waves of pleasure gradually worked their way through her body. It was a steady build-up, almost agonizing even, as Loki's hand worked her closer and closer. His fingers fucked into her without pause, so fast and demanding that she was seeing stars; bright bursts of light across her vision that made her singular goal in mind undiluted ecstasy.

Then it hit her with the speed of a freight train. Sif cried out loudly, as her back arched, and her thighs tried to close despite the obstruction in between them. Her orgasm was intense as they normally were which meant it would last for some time. Loki was wise to that knowledge too, since he didn't disengage himself right away, and allowed her to ride the residual waves of her climax until she could ride it no more.

A happy sound slipped out of her, when Loki removed both his hand and mouth away from her. She felt ethereal in that moment, even though she could only imagine her body would ache come morning. But for now, she was contented and she knew the same could be said of him too.

"That was much better than paperwork, don't you think?" She giggled raggedly, while gazing at his calmed face. "You feel a lot better, don't you?"

"There is a method to your madness, I'll give you that." Loki affirmed, before he collapsed onto his back and stretched his arms over his head. "You are an extraordinary woman, Sif; a goddess even."

"You can't flatter me into submission, you know."

"I only speak the truth, love." Loki reached out then and caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. "I should probably get Cecily, though. She'll be positively cross with you."

"With me; she should be angry with you. You're the one who ignored her and hissed at her."

"Oh, but it doesn't work that way. I'm her favorite, regardless of what I do. Besides, you're the one who locked her away. She will not forget that."

"The dichotomy in this house is amazing." She rolled her eyes, and then watched as Loki gingerly climbed onto his feet and proceeded to pull on both his underwear and trousers; as if Cecily would be offended by his nakedness.

If she was bound to feel sore in the morning, god only knew how Loki would feel. She only hoped that she hadn't been too rough on him, where he'd be left with a bit of a limp. But knowing Loki, he would walk as he normally would and suffer in pain alone.

"We still love you all the same, Sif. After all, we know you are the strongest one and we simply have to join forces to even stand up against you." Loki smiled as he rounded the bed, although he didn't leave the room immediately; instead he leaned down and kissed her softly. "Thank you, love. You always know exactly what I need. I'm forever yours."

"Likewise," she pecked at his lips, before he drew away. "Now go get your partner in crime; I'm sure she'll sleep in between us tonight just to get back at me."

Loki offered her another smile, and then disappeared out of the room. Sif listened to the groan of the floorboards as he padded towards the stairwell, and eventually descended downstairs to free Cecily from her imprisonment. Weakly she sat up once more, and took possession of the strap-on; regardless of wanting to rest some, she needed to clean and re-box the toy before Loki's discomfort reemerged.

No one could exactly say Loki was the definition of normality, but she wouldn't want him that way anyway. Despite his quirks, Sif wouldn't want him without them. May they be his short temper and spurts of cruelty towards others and his attachment to the family cat, or even his enjoyment of being taken by a rubber sex toy. She loved him all the same, and she could deal with those things and accept him for those things too.

Besides she loved to be in charge from time to time anyhow.


End file.
